Beverly Crusher
| occupation = | title = | stationed = Starfleet Medical, USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) | rank = captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Jack Crusher, Jean-Luc Picard | children = Wesley Crusher, René Picard (II) | mother = Isobel Howard | father = Paul Howard | siblings = Mary Howard | relatives = Felisa Howard (grandmother), Jim and Sandy Crusher (in-laws) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Gates McFadden | image2 = Beverly Crusher.jpg | caption2 = }} Beverly Cheryl ('''née Howard) Crusher', M.D. was a officer on active duty in at least the 24th century. Early life She was born in 2324 in Copernicus City, Luna to Paul and Isobel Howard. ( ) Her parents were killed when she was about three years old ( ), and she was raised by her grandmother, Felisa Howard. Prior to Beverly's entering Starfleet Academy, she and her grandmother lived on colonies such as Arvada III and Caldos. ( ) Starfleet Beverly and Jack Crusher married in an impromptu ceremony in San Francisco in 2348. Following her graduation from Starfleet Medical Academy, she served as a medical officer, both spacebound on the [[USS Adelphi (NCC-26849)|USS ''Adelphi]] or on Earth at Starfleet Medical. In deference to Jack's parents' wishes, they had a second wedding ceremony in Seattle. ("4th and Market") While serving on the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)|USS Stargazer]] under Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2354, Jack Crusher was killed. Beverly, who was then assistant chief medical officer at Starbase 32, was informed by the base's commander. ( ). Dr. Crusher then resigned her commission and moved to Earth, where she worked in private practice for about six years. From 2363-2364 and 2365-2371, Dr. Crusher served aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as chief medical officer until that vessel's destruction at Veridian III. ( ; ) For one year (2364-2365), she worked as an administrator at Starfleet Medical on Earth, while her son Wesley remained aboard Enterprise. During that year, Dr. Crusher was also on the faculty of Starfleet Medical Academy, where one of her students was Elisabeth Lense. ( ) Following the construction and commissioning of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|the Enterprise-E]] in 2372 ( , ), Dr. Crusher was posted as chief medical officer. Dr. Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard married in 2380 and had one son, René. ( ) In 2381, Dr. Crusher -- now promoted to admiral -- was again an administrator of Starfleet Medical. While there, she lived in the small community of Bodega Bay, 60 km northwest of San Francisco. ([[Beverly Crusher Investigates: The Death on the Kobayashi Maru|Beverly Crusher Investigates: The Death on the ''Kobayashi Maru]]) Alternate continuities "The Devil We Know" Dr. Crusher's sister, Dr. Mary Howard, was director of Cold Station One, a microbiological archive station on Luna. :''In most continuities, Beverly was an only child. ''Poems, Prayers and Promises'' In the continuity of these stories, written by Kimberley Junius, Beverly's parents were named Arthur Wesley and Barbara Jouett, and Beverly had been born on Deneva. Beverly had a brother, eight years younger, named Mark Arthur Wesley. ("A Handful of Sunlight") Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet Medical Academy alumni Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Starfleet admirals